Heaven Is A Day Gone By.
by Ben Myatt
Summary: A short Dakari story, which starts off with a phone call...


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to some cool guy in Japan; the song "driftwood" belongs to the almighty band Travis. All bow down and worship them. For they rock.  
  
Doesn't leave me with much that I own though, does it?  
  
  
  
Heaven Is A Day Gone By.  
  
By Ben Myatt.  
  
**********************  
  
How hard could it be?  
  
All I had to do was pick up the phone, press a couple of buttons, and call her.  
  
Not difficult.  
  
Not even remotely hard.  
  
So why the hell did I feel so nervous? Why, in gods name, did it feel like I would explode if I didn't pick up that phone and call her?  
  
I pick up the handset. The cold plastic rests against my palm, as I hold it to my ear.  
  
Finger poised over the buttons.  
  
Come on Daisuke. You've faced bigger things than this before.  
  
A little voice in my head replies.  
  
'But none that were so important to you. Can you still go through with this?'  
  
"Shut up. I can do this."  
  
'Go ahead. Do it then'  
  
It feels like the owner of that little voice has leaned back, kicked up his heels and is watching me. Waiting for me to prove that I can do this.  
  
Fine. Let him watch.  
  
I stab my finger down onto the number pad. Once, twice, six times.  
  
I hear the phone ringing at the other end. Then…  
  
*Click*  
  
"Hi, this is Kari. If I don't pick it up when you speak, I'm either not home or ignoring you."  
  
The message ends, and for some reason, the tune to "frere Jaques" comes down the line.  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
I'm startled by the tone, so for a couple of seconds I don't speak. Then…  
  
"Hey Kari, It's Davis here. I…um."  
  
Pull yourself together asshole. Move it or lose it.  
  
"I need to talk to you. If your there can you…"  
  
The phone is picked up, and her cheery voice sounds across the space between us. Voice of an angel. Voice of heaven.  
  
"Hey Davis. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Look I…"  
  
But I stop as I hear another voice behind her. A male voice, and it sure as hell didn't belong to Tai. It was a voice I knew all too well.  
  
"Who is it, Kari?"  
  
TK. At Kari's.  
  
Right. Well that solves that little dilemma.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
Her voice is quiet. Imploring.  
  
"Congratulations Kari. I hope you two are happy together."  
  
I take the handset away from my ear, ignoring her voice, asking me if I'm still there. I gently place the phone back down, cutting her off.  
  
Cutting me out.  
  
It's strange, but for some reason I'm trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Why is that? When I feel so Goddamn miserable inside. I feel like a voyeur in my own body. A stranger looking out through my own eyes.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(1 year later.)  
  
  
  
Everything seems like a waking dream.  
  
It's raining outside. I can hear it on the roof, and suddenly I feel the desire to be out there, letting the water cleanse my soul.  
  
Second best. That's all I'll ever be.  
  
Ah, hell with it. What can I do about it?  
  
I did my best, and it wasn't good enough. Seems to be a running theme of my life.  
  
I stand up, ignoring a sleeping DemiVeemon at the foot of my bed. It's early, around six in the morning. I can't sleep anyway.  
  
I shrug on my jacket, pulling the fabric closed over my chest. My D3 tucked beneath my T-Shirt. I doubt I'll need it.  
  
I step out of the door to my apartment, and walk slowly down to the elevator at the end of the hall. The car moves, and then I'm in the lobby, looking out of the doors at the downpour outside.  
  
I push through the barriers, and as soon as I'm outside the water soaks me to the skin, even through the jacket I'm wearing, plastering my hair to my skull.  
  
I turn my face up too the clouds, letting the water slough down my across my features. The goggles that Tai gave me rest on my head, the only thing about me that isn't covered entirely in water.  
  
I start walking, not knowing or caring where I end up. Just letting the cool deluge wash over my flesh.  
  
I keep going, and finally, I stop at the bridge.  
  
It sits over the river, the running water underneath sending bits of flotsam spinning away.  
  
Just like me. That's all I ever am. Just a piece of driftwood.  
  
I hoist myself up onto the railing, and just sit there looking down at the churning water.  
  
If I jumped, would anyone care?  
  
Would she?  
  
Get over it Motomiya. She's got her own life to live. And so have you, if you'll just reach out and take it.  
  
I drop back off of the railing, and pick up a couple of stones.  
  
I toss the first stone into the river. It barely makes a splash as it smoothly passes through the surface of the water.  
  
I barely notice someone else standing on the bridge, a little further down the rail.  
  
I couldn't care less.  
  
Another walker, maybe? Someone else who likes the rain.  
  
The way it locks you in your own little world. No worries. No cares.  
  
I throw another stone. Sending it flying into the water at high speed.  
  
It splashes into the churning river. And then another one follows it.  
  
But I didn't throw a third stone…  
  
I turned to look at the other figure. The short brown hair, the deep brown eyes that locked with mine.  
  
Hikari Kamiya.  
  
Great. Just as I'm trying to get her out of my head, she turns up in the same place as me.  
  
Just perfect.  
  
"Hello, Davis."  
  
I nod a greeting, not wanting to speak to her at the moment. Just as I was beginning to enjoy myself.  
  
She lapsed into silence, as I continued to throw stones at the water. She stood next to me, closer than I could comfortably cope with. She leant on the railing, looking down at the river.  
  
"Why are you here Kari?" I ask quietly.  
  
She shrugs, and continues looking into the water. Finally she answers.  
  
"TK decided he didn't want me around anymore. So I came here. Nowhere else to go."  
  
Anger spiked through me. Anger at TK, for hurting her, and yes, maybe some anger at her too, for allowing it to happen.  
  
I stood away from the railing, and looked out into the rain again.  
  
I turned and started to walk away. I could feel her eyes boring into my back as I moved.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"You need time alone. I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Davis…"  
  
I turned back to her at the tone in her voice. Her eyes met mine plaintively, imploring me to stop.  
  
I kept my face impassive, shifting into neutral. I couldn't allow her in. Not now.  
  
"Like I said, you need time alone."  
  
She stepped closer, and I could see the tears in her eyes. I didn't move away. My breath seemed to be frozen in my lungs.  
  
"Time alone always passes more quickly with someone else…?"  
  
I stepped back.  
  
"No, Kari. No. I can't do this, not now."  
  
She put her hand on my cheek. Her cold palm rested on my drenched skin. I pulled away.  
  
"No. I wont be around you, whilst you pretend I'm him."  
  
I stepped back again. Away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't get you through this. It's something you need to figure out on your own."  
  
She looked down at her shoes. Her mud-spattered sneakers that seemed to be rooted to the wood of the bridge. Holding her in place as I turned to walk away.  
  
Drifting away.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
The yell cut through the rain, but I kept on walking. Then I heard the sound of her shoes on the boards, running up behind me. She settled into pace beside me, walking next to me through the pouring rain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Davis. I didn't mean to be like that. I'm just feeling a little… vulnerable at the moment. I didn't mean…"  
  
"Yes you did. You broke up with the man you love, so you go to the guy who had a crush on you for years for comfort."  
  
I spun to face her, looking deep into her brown eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Kari, did you end up at that bridge by accident? Or were you just looking for someone to lean on?"  
  
I felt myself frown angrily.  
  
"Or were you just looking for a substitute."  
  
I said it as a statement more than a question, but she answered anyway.  
  
"Maybe I was. But I've changed my mind, I don't want a substitute. But I do need a friend?"  
  
I grinned for the first time in the conversation.  
  
"That's the first sensible thing you've said all morning."  
  
I took my jacket off, and wrapped it around her shoulders. she shivered, feeling the cold for the first time.  
  
"Let's go and get some coffee."  
  
And then we left the bridge. Two pieces of driftwood in the river of life.  
  
********  
  
Business deal is open,  
  
Nothing is set in stone.  
  
Rivers turn to oceans,  
  
Oceans tide you home.  
  
Home is where the heart is,  
  
But your heart had to roam.  
  
Drifting under bridges,  
  
Never too return,  
  
Watching bridges burn.  
  
You're driftwood,  
  
Floating under water,  
  
Breaking into pieces,  
  
Pieces,  
  
Pieces.  
  
Just driftwood,  
  
Hollow and of no use,  
  
Waterfalls will find you  
  
Bind you  
  
Grind you.  
  
Nobody is an island,  
  
Everyone has to go.  
  
Pillars turn to butter,  
  
Butterflying low.  
  
Low is where your heart is,  
  
But your heart has to grow.  
  
Drifting under bridges,  
  
Never with the flow.  
  
And you really didn't think it would happen,  
  
But it really is the end of the line.  
  
So I'm sorry, that you turned to driftwood  
  
But you've been drifting for a long, long time.  
  
Even where theres trouble,  
  
Nowhere safe to go,  
  
Pushes turn to shovels,  
  
Shovelling the snow.  
  
Frozen you have chosen,  
  
The path you wish to go.  
  
Drifting now forever,  
  
And forever more.  
  
Until you reach you're shore.  
  
You're driftwood,  
  
Floating under water,  
  
Breaking into pieces,  
  
Pieces,  
  
Pieces.  
  
Just driftwood,  
  
Hollow and of no use,  
  
Waterfalls will find you  
  
Bind you  
  
Grind you.  
  
And you really didn't think it would happen,  
  
But it really is the end of the line.  
  
So I'm sorry, that you turned to driftwood  
  
But you've been drifting for a long, long time.  
  
You've been drifting for a long, long time.  
  
You've been drifting for a long, long time.  
  
You've been drifting for a long, long,  
  
You've been drifting for a long, long time.  
  
-Driftwood, by Travis.  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
Well, Waddya think?  
  
It was just an Idea that kept burning away in the back of my mind, so I went ahead and wrote it! Please R+R!  
  
-Ben Myatt. 


End file.
